darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Hunt for Red Raktuber/Quick guide
Walkthrough Larry's Holiday # Talk to Larry in the South West corner of the Ardougne Zoo and agree to help him # Go to South coast of *Witchaven* (East of East Ardougne) # Inspect one of the footprints (South-West of the quest icon there) # Go back to Larry and talk to him to enter a cutscene Penguin Espionage Items needed: Penguin suit, 8 Silk, 4 (regular) Planks and 1 Thread # Head to the *Iceberg* (If Larry isn't on the dock, just click the boat to travel) # Talk to Larry and allow accept the penguin transformation (hand and cape slots must be empty) # Investigate Avalanche to enter the penguin lair # Enter first West room and speak to *KGP Interrogator* to interrogate the Captured penguin #* My captain trusted me to deliver the message #** Your captain must trust you a great deal #* My captain found a greater leader #** What leader could possibly be greater than the Pescaling #** The sea may control your Captain, but he controls your life #* He will bring unity by destroying the humans #** Why not unite all penguins to The Sea, first #** He's only demonstrating his impatience #* Nothing can stop him #** If he comes to rescue you, he'll be captured #* Our sacrifice will be remembered #** 'Our sacrifice'? Only you appear to be making the sacrifice # Record the dance emotes that the captured penguin tells you as they are needed later # Search the crate behind you to get a Conch shell, puffer, octopus, monkfish, and a ray # Make a note of the headwear that the captured penguin is wearing (needed for later in the quest) # Talk to Ping & Pong (North East from interrogation room) # Talk to KQP Agent by the control panel, take notes on what makes him sleepy (see full guide for more details) # Return to Ping and Pong to craft the lullaby # Return to the KGP Agent by the control panel and sing him the lullaby # Operate the control panel to open the doors # Head East to the war room and talk to any of the dwarves and then accept the option to "Leave the suit and prove you're a spy" # Speak to the dwarf again # Exit war room (you get kicked out) and talk to Larry # Enter penguin suit and return to the dwarves # Talk to the dwarves then exit the suit # Talk to them again and give them the supplies to get a toolbox # Perform practice run on the engine panel North of the dwarves (see full guide for details) ## Wrench -> wirebox ## Wire cutter -> wirebox ## Wire -> wirebox ## Tape -> wirebox ## Bellows -> pipe ## Click bellows until pressure gauge is in the red ## Turn valve wheel until pressure gauge arrow points straight up ## Pull lever # Talk to dwarf again (click yes if you wish to repeat the tutorial, otherwise click no) # Return to Larry and talk to him # Put on your penguin suit and talk to Noodle (somewhere around the hideout entrance) # Accept going into debt with the penguin mafia # Enter the hideout and enter first room to the East # Navigate to the sorting table without being spotted (see full guide for more details) # Search sorting table to get a telegram # Navigate back out of the room without being spotted # Return to Larry (DO NOT take off your penguine suit or you will have to re-obtain the telegram) # Exit your penguin suit and talk to Larry Disabling the Red Raktuber Items needed: The toolbox, the fish hat, the conch shell, penguin suit # Head to Yanille then over to Larry (outside the South East corner by the coast) # Talk to Larry, transform into a penguin, and put on the fish hat the captured penguin was wearing # Blow conch shell then perform the emotes you recorded from the captured penguin (if you don't know them you will have to go back and talk to him) # Talk with a penguin and they will tell you to report to Capatin Marlin # Climb up the ladder, open the door (find the door by clicking the wall with the spinning lights), and go east on the top level until you see a door leading to a cabin decorated with a telescope and bookcase. This is the captain's cabin. # Talk to Captain Marlin # Pick either honest or lie, it doesn't matter # In the brig, walk west and search the hatstand to get an Electric eel, Shark tooth, Crab claw, seaweed, and a Swordfish # Open the East door # Inspect the engine panel #* Crab claw -> wirebox #* Shark tooth -> wirebox #* Electric eel -> wirebox #* Seaweed -> wirebox #* Pufferfish -> pipe #* Click pufferfish until arrow is in the red #* Octopus -> valve wheel (repeat until arrow is pointing straight up) #* Swordfish -> lever #* Pull the lever # Talk to chuck to leave the island # Congratulations quest complete! Category:Hunt for Red Raktuber